


On the other side

by wematch



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Hurt!Simon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, baz helps simon, carry on crossover, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: Simon Snow is a Shadowhunter assigned to Watford. When he gets injured during an attack, his roommate Baz patches him up.





	On the other side

Watford has been under attack. So the Mage created a partnership with the Shadowhunters institute of London for extra protection to the school; the only useful thing he managed to create before he died.

Two years ago the werewolves joined forces with the pixies to take down the mage,  but there were simply too many. The few shadowhunters here, weren’t able to keep all of them away. Thankfully, they were only after the Mage, and when they killed him and some of his men they ran away. Fuck the Mage; I’m glad they killed him. At least Bunce’s mum knows what she’s doing, and wants to make good changes.

Now, we have more Shadowhunters patrolling the grounds and guarding the bridge, and a few young Shadowhunters that were chosen to study here while they train.

Like Simon Snow, the finest shadowhunter of his age (And also my roommate since first year.) It would all be great if it wasn’t for the fact that I’m in love with him, and he fucking hates me.

And as if the fact that he hates me wasn’t bad enough, last year he caught me feeding in the catacombs, so now he has proof of my vampirism which, for some reason, he’s never shared with anyone or mentioned again. Even though it’s his job as a shadowhunter to keep the monsters like me, away from this school. Everyday that I wake up next to him l think that he’s going to kill me with his sword, but he never does it.

We don’t have a lot of classes in common but usually he follows me around until the bell rings and he has to run for his own classes. I don’t know what he wants, but since I realized that I love him a few years ago, I stopped caring about how I could have his attention. Even if it drives me crazy to have him constantly following me around like a lost puppy.

But today everything changed. The alarm signaling an attack rang in the afternoon, something that hasn’t happened since my sixth year.

I was at my football practice, and Snow was sitting under a tree with Bunce on the other side of the pitch. He immediately started telling people to run inside. Then he started to run in the direction of the woods, when a wolf came out of nowhere and attacked him.

I stood frozen watching the whole thing, horrified. Snow was fucking ruthless, the way he skillfully moved himself away. His sword looked like an extension of his own arm when he attacked. it was beautiful to watch. That is, until the other wolf came at him and sliced his back quite deeply. Somehow Snow continued to fight against them. But I could smell all the blood from where I was. His, and the werewolf that he managed to stab. Making the bigger one–probably the alpha–even more angry and determined to hurt him.

Then it all happened so fast. Snow was trying to activate some rune, probably to heal himself, when the werewolf sliced his arm and made him drop his stele. Fortunately, two other shadowhunters were coming through the woods towards him,probably following the wolves, but the damage had been done. Snow was too weak from the blood loss that he was struggling to stay up and protect himself by the time the others reached him.

The other Shadowhunters were young and were clearly struggling trying to fight the werewolves and not let them near Snow.

I decided to step in and get him out of there; I couldn’t stand to see him die in front of me. I ran as fast as my vampire body allowed me–which was quite fast–and grabbed his stele, I put his arm around my neck, and I started to pull him out of there.

I don’t know how I managed to do it, but I got him to one of the empty locker rooms near the pit. Everyone must be in the basement level because it’s the only safe zone outside of the wall. On my way here I passed another Shadowhunter running towards the wolves. She only glanced at Snow, and nodded at me without stopping.

Snow passes out as soon as I set him down on the floor, and I start to cast healing spells on him.

He’s finally steadying his breathing, so I take a moment to look at him. There’s blood everywhere, but his cuts are not as deep anymore and they stop bleeding. I take a deep breath;he’s going to be alright.

I get up and look outside but I can’t see a bloody thing. So I sit near him and I let fear take over me, thinking of what could be happening outside. The only comfort that I have right now is that, even though Snow is hurt, at least he’s safe.

I don’t know what he’s going to say about me being the one to get him out of there when he wakes up, but I don’t care.

I look at my hands covered with his blood. The smell is so intense in this room that it almost makes me sick, but I know that I would never hurt him. I’ve learned to control my urges, and my fangs now only pop out if I really want to (Or If I’m really desperate for blood.) But I’m still glad that I fed last night so I can more easily ignore that part of me.

A few moments pass and I hear him groan from the pain, meaning that he’s waking up. I contemplate leaving him now–maybe he won’t remember who helped him get here–but I can’t leave him alone.

He’s blinking up in confusion, probably trying to understand where he is until he notices me. Then he tries to move, but hisses from the pain.

I grab his stele and give it to him. “You should heal yourself.”

He needs to move to be able to draw the rune on his arm, and by his expression just that bit of movement hurts him but he manages to do it. Once he’s done, he just puts his head on the floor and closes his eyes, waiting for the healing to start.

I stare at his back; the wounds in there are slowly starting to close, but not the ones on his arm.

I frown maybe he needs to activate the rune again, “It’s not working Snow, do it again.”

He takes a deep breath before he answers me, “It doesn’t work that way.”

He sounds exhausted and every word comes out like he’s struggling to speak.

“What do you mean? Your back is healing a bit more, but not your arm.”

“An alpha wound is not as easy to heal. It takes time.” he tells me. Then he glances at his wounded arm and starts to frown. “I thought it was a much deeper cut. This will only take a  few days to heal completely.”

“Well it was worse, but I managed to heal you a bit.”

He looks at me, surprised “You healed me?” and then he looks around, finally registering where we are and that we’re both alone on the floor covered in his blood.

Then to my surprise he starts to sit down and with the effort his arm starts to bleed again.

“What are you doing? You need to rest.”

He looks worried at me before he answers, “I just remembered what happened, fuck, there’s werewolves on the school grounds I need to help.”

“Have you looked at yourself? You’re too weak to even get up.”

He sighs– probably annoyed because I’m right– but he stops moving and asks me,“Do you know anything about what’s happening?”

I shake my head. “Those werewolves that you were fighting until the kids came to help you, I’m sure they’re okay. I saw another shadowhunter on his way to help them. That’s all I know.”

I must have said the right thing, because Snow clearly relaxes and we stay in silence for a few moments.

Then he looks up at me and asks, “Why did you help me? What were you even doing still there?”

I raise one eyebrow “Is that your way of thanking me for helping you?”

He looks exasperated when he finally answers.“You should have been inside with everyone else. You could have been hurt.”

“So what you’re saying, is that I should have left you bleeding out near the fucking werewolves? Got it. Next time i’ll do that; it will save me a lot of trouble.” And I start to get up and pace around. It’s not that I was expecting that he suddenly realized that I’m not as awful as he thinks I am, and just thank me.

“Of course not! But why didn’t you?” he asks, and then he adds more quietly “I thought you hated me.”

That makes me stop and look at him. I notice that his arm is still bleeding, so I decide to sit next to him. When he doesn’t move away from me, I grab my wand and I start to say healing spells on his arm again.

After a few minutes I only managed to stop the bleeding, so I pause. I’ve been using a lot of magic to heal him. I realize this because i’m starting to feel quite tired. And the only thing that I can think of is him; we’re so close now.

While I was healing his arm I didn’t even notice him putting his knees up, so now his head is currently resting against his other arm. He must be really tired.

So I quietly tell him, “I don’t hate you.” Because I don’t, and when he said it he looked a bit sad, and I’m tired of being the one to make his life miserable. He could have died today, and it fucking scared me. I’m done pretending that I don’t love him.

He turns his head to my direction and looks me in the eyes, “I don’t hate you either Baz, never did… and thank you. For everything.”

I don’t know what to say, so I just nod at him.

“And I need you to promise me something, okay?” he adds.

I raise one eyebrow at him. “What?”

Then he turns to me so that we’re facing each other. “If something like this ever happens again, you can’t put yourself in danger. You could have died out there.”

I roll my eyes. Bloody Snow always trying to save everyone. “I can make my bloody decisions.”

“Well but I can’t have you die for me, Baz… I’m the one that’s here to protect everyone, not you.”

I laugh bitterly, and he looks at me like I’m crazy, so I add, “I’m already dead Snow.” and I look down at our knees that are currently touching.

And then he does something unexpected. He grabs my hand and squeezes it. “I don’t believe that.”

I freeze. I’m not sure what’s happening right now but I’m afraid if I move, I’ll ruin it.

So he speaks again, “Baz… look at me.” and when I don’t move, he lets go of my hand, and brings his hand up and puts it in my cheek, then he raises my head so that I’m looking at him.

He doesn’t let go and we stay like that for a few moments, looking at each other.

I can’t help but start to blush under the intensity of his gaze, like he’s searching for something.

He notices me blushing and becomes a bit surprised by it, and then I see his eyes look at my mouth for a second before he lets go of me and looks at the door.

“We need to get out of here and see what’s happening. Can you help me up?” He asks me.

He really shouldn’t be moving, but he’s right. We need to see what happened outside. The wolves probably came to finish the rest of the Mages Men since the few that survived the last attack are still here. (in my opinion they deserve it. They killed entire packs following the Mage’s orders.)

I pull him up and when he’s standing right in front of me I think about kissing him now. Who knows what’s out there? Might as well do it before we go. So I do it. I grab him by his neck and kiss him.

He immediately reacts and lets me deepen the kiss. I realize that we’re both desperate for it; he’s putting his arms around me to bring me closer, and he’s doing this nice thing with his chin, and it’s so good. The kiss is hard and sloppy, and fuck he’s kissing me back and not letting me go. I can’t help but start to grin.

After a moment he starts to grin too, and speaks so close to me that I feel his lips brushing mine while he does it. “What?”

I rest my forehead against his before I speak. “I can’t believe that you’re kissing me.”

“You kissed me first,” he tells me.

I smirk at him.“Well, you don’t seem to mind it.”

So he kisses me again before telling me, “trust me, I don’t.”

Then he steps back and starts to walk slowly towards the door to open it. I grab him before he does it and put my arm around him to help him walk. His back is healing, but he still lost a lot of blood. It will take a few more minutes for the rune to make him feel better.

Whatever happened on the other side of the door, we can deal with it together.

 


End file.
